In engine assemblies including internal combustion engine(s) in fluid communication with a turbine, the exhaust pipes and/or any other ducting structure interconnecting the engine(s) and turbine to provide such fluid communication may experience significant thermal expansion due to the relatively high temperature of the exhaust gases circulated therethrough. Such thermal expansion may create loads on the engine(s) and/or turbine structure. In addition, rigid connection(s) between the turbine and engine(s) forms load path(s) for a number of other loads due for example to rotor unbalance, flight manoeuvres, weight of components, etc.